Electronic design automation (EDA) tools refer to a class of computer-programs that perform any of a variety of different circuit design-related functions. Some EDA tools, for example, allow a circuit designer to specify a circuit design at a high level of abstraction. The EDA tool can translate a programmatic description of a circuit design specified in a hardware description language into actual circuitry for implementation within an integrated circuit (IC). Other EDA tools can present a visual representation of the physical layout of a circuit design as implemented “on-chip” and allow the circuit designer to manipulate and/or analyze the layout. Still other EDA tools can perform functions such as placement, routing, timing analysis, power consumption analysis, and/or different combinations of the functions described.
In order to perform the circuit design related functions, the EDA tool operates with reference to a particular technology library. The technology library contains data that is specific to a particular IC process technology. For example, the technology library can include standard cells usable within the IC process technology, design rule checks relating to spacing requirements for the IC process technology, and the like. In order to obtain meaningful results when conducting timing analysis, design rule checking, or performing any of a variety of other functions, the EDA tool must be configured to utilize the technology library corresponding to the particular IC process technology that will be used to implement and manufacture the circuit design being created.